


Squeky Clean

by bookedequestrian



Series: PWP Teen Wolf Pornz [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s get clean up, shall we?” He asked. Isaac nipped at Stiles neck and nuzzled his jaw.</p><p>“I know that just mean’s shower sex” He mumbled into Stiles’s jaw.</p><p>“Yeah, but at least we’ll be clean” Stiles said. He chuckled and Isaac flipped him out of the bed and toward the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeky Clean

 “Stiles” Isaac said warmly. He patted the open bed beside him. Stiles stood from his chair and sat down next to him. Isaac reached out to him and patted his knee.

Stiles looked at Isaac’s hand then he smiled and leaned forward, his hands reaching for Isaac’s face. Stiles held Isaac’s face as he pressed their lips together. Isaac bit at Stiles bottom lip before he pulled back.

“Stiles what-” Isaac was cut off as Stiles kissed him again. Stiles nibbled and sucked at Isaac’s lower lip, Isaac’s lip caught between his teeth Stiles opened his eyes and chuckled. He released Isaac’s lip and moved to his neck.

“Kissing Isaac” Stiles said. Isaac smiled and pulled Stiles away from his neck. He lifted Stiles up and turned him so that he could place him gently on the bed. Isaac sat between Stiles legs, which quickly found their way around his waist. Isaac inched his hands under Stiles’ shirt and explored his stomach and chest before Stiles shimmied his hips eliciting a moan from Isaac.

Isaac growled and ripped Stiles’ shirt clean off.

“Hey, I liked that shirt” Stiles protested with a chuckle. His own hands made their way to Isaac’s shirt and started tugging. Isaac rocked his own hips forward and Stiles whimpered.

Isaac grinned and unbuttoned Stiles jeans with his hands then he wriggled down, bending his head and bit the zipper with his teeth.  He pulled off Stiles’s jeans and tossed them aside. Stiles legs where now resting on Isaac’s shoulders and they twitched a bit as Isaac nosed at and palmed Stiles erection through his boxers.

“Isaac” Stiles hissed. Isaac chuckled as he tugged at the boxer letting the tip of Stiles cock free, leaking pre-cum. He rested his cheek on Stiles’ hip and chuckled, the tip of Stiles’ cock twitching as Isaac’s breath brushed over it. Stiles hands came down to lace in Isaac’s hair.

“I-Isaac” Stiles panted. Isaac ripped Stiles boxers off and kissed the head of his erection before he took Stiles in his mouth. He wrapped his lips up and down Stiles cock, tongue twirling and teasing the head, his fingers brushing the base and running up to grab at Stiles hips and around the back to cup his ass.

“Isaac, I’m-uh-about to-ah!” Stiles hands tugged at Isaac’s hair. Isaac smiled around Stiles cock as his hips bucked violently. Stiles’s hands fell away from Isaac’s head as he pulled back from Stiles’ cock with a noise crossed between a slurp and pop. He smirked and swallowed in such a way to give it a loud _gulp_ sound. Isaac flicked his tongue out over his bottom lip with a smirk as Stiles moaned.

Isaac shifted Stiles’ legs to waist again before he set about unbuttoning and unzipping his own jeans. He took his jeans and boxers off. His own erection now free. Isaac shifted Stiles onto his side, closing his thighs together. Stiles hooked both his legs around Isaac’s waist and rocked himself a bit forward and down. Isaac tried for a moan but it came out more guttural.  He leaned over Stiles toward his bedside table and wrenched open the drawer to get out some lube. Isaac slicked himself before he part Stiles’s thighs and grabbed one of Stiles hands, he used his other hand to keep Stiles’ legs in place around his waist.

He started thrusting.

It take long before Isaac was biting his lower lip trying to keep in a moan as he orgasmed. He came over Stiles’ thighs, cock and stomach. Stiles chuckled as he sat up and kissed Isaac

“Let’s get clean up, shall we?” He asked. Isaac nipped at Stiles neck and nuzzled his jaw.

“I know that just mean’s shower sex” He mumbled into Stiles’s jaw.

“Yeah, but at least we’ll be clean” Stiles said. He chuckled and Isaac flipped him out of the bed and toward the bathroom.


End file.
